The love that conquered all
by Ani-Padmeforever
Summary: What would have happened if Anakin stayed in Naboo with Padme, instead of leaving her for 10 years? Would that change his future, and the ultimate future of the galaxy? A grand tale of love, adventure and suspense
1. Chapter 1

**I know this has already been done before on countless occasions, but this is my version of what would have happened if Anakin grew up on Naboo with Padme. **

**Prelude: **

"What will happen to me now?" Anakin asked Obi Wan, watching the celebrations unfold around them in the Central Plaza in Theed.

Obi Wan sighed as he replied, "The council does not permit you to be trained. I wanted to honor master Qui Gon's memory, but the council has put an end to my dream. I'm so sorry Anakin."

Anakin looked down at the floor, disheartened. "So does that mean I have to go back to Tatooine."

"I'm afraid it does, Anakin. Once again, I am sorry, " Obi Wan said, vividly upset.

"No it doesn't."

Both turned to see Padme behind them, in a simple blue gown, with her beautiful hair falling down on her shoulders. Anakin blushed as he saw her, in all her immense beauty.

"I'm sorry?" Obi Wan asked

"It does not. I will take care of Anakin. I will not reject him. He saved our people. He deserves a better life than being a slave. I will ensure that he has the opportunity to stay on Naboo."

Anakin rushed into Padme's arms and hugged her fiercely. Padme held him tight.

"Thankyou Padme, thankyou so very much," he said, emotion overwhelming him.

"I want the best for your future Ani. I really do. And Obi Wan, if you know what is best for Ani, you would do what is right," Padme said.

As they let go of each other, Obi Wan asked, "And what might that be?"

"Train Anakin in the ways of the force."

Obi Wan stood stunned After a long moment, he said, "I cannot go against the will of the Council. I will be banished from the Jedi Order.

"Don't you want to honor your old master's memory? Is Ani not the chosen one?" Padme questioned him.

Obi Wan sighed. "I want to, this is why it is so difficult. But…..I will train the boy on Naboo, whenever I am exempt from my Jedi duties."

Padme embraced Obi Wan in gratitude. "I knew you would do the right thing Obi Wan."

Obi Wan sighed. "Anything for my old master. Anything."

* * *

Anakin knocked on Padme's office door and patiently waited.

"Come in."

Padme looked up from her work to see Anakin enter the room. Immediately a smile lit up her features.

"Ani! What a pleasant surprise. Do come in."

"Hi Padme," Anakin said as he moved to her side. "You looked stressed." He took her free hand and played with her fingers.

"Just finalizing some work for tommorrow's session." Padme looked up at him and smiled. " You should get some rest. Its been a long day."

"It has, but I just wanted to thank you," Anakin paused, before continuing, " For letting me stay with you…..for taking care of me, I owe everything to you."

Padme looked at him affectionately before pulling a blushing Anakin into her arms.

"Ohhh Ani… you don't have to thank me. You deserve a happy future. And that's what I'm going to give you. "

She held him for a few moments, before letting go. Anakin looked at her intensely " You know Padme, you really are an angel. "

Padme smiled. "Anakin…Im not.. I just want to help. But I promise I will always be your angel."

"You are so kind Padme. Good night." Anakin hugged her once more, before bidding good night. He dreamt of Padme, dressed in a white gown, smiling at him, as they exchanged vows.

**So, what do you think? This will be a long, multi-chaptered story, full of adventure and romance! **


	2. Chapter 2

#2

Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! Love you all. Here we go, chapter 2…

**5 years later (Anakin aged 15, Padme 19) **

Night had fallen on Naboo. Anakin wielded his lightsaber like a toothpick, effortlessly blocking the multiple beams sent at him from the fake droids' blasters surrounding him. Obi Wan was in awe of the boy's talent and skill. He was not a Jedi, no, but he was an extremely powerful force user.

"Well done Anakin! You've done brilliantly!" he exclaimed, as he moved forward to clap him on the back.

"Thanks for this session master! Hope to see you soon," Anakin said enthusiastically.

"My pleasure. I'm sure we will meet again soon enough. Goodbye Anakin," he said, as he walked down the platform to his ship.

"Goodbye master," Anakin said, as he started walking down the footpath, immersed in his thoughts.

He and Padme had become closer and closer during the last few years. They spent almost all their free time together, whether having late- night conversations together by the fireplace, dining together, or gazing up at the stars at night.

_She considers me just as a friend though_, he thought, as he looked down at the beautiful river beneath him. _She still thinks of me as a young boy. How can I get her to see me differently…as a young man? I love her so very much. I wish things could be different. _

"How was training Ani?" a voice asked.

Anakin swiveled around to see Padme standing behind him, dressed in a gorgeous green dress. A radiant smile lit his features. "It was hard work, but it was worth it."

"That's good," Padme said, smiling as well. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"I would love to," Anakin said. He extended his hand and she took it immediately, as they started walking.

Padme looked up at Anakin, then looked away quickly. He had grown so much in the last year; he now towered over her, 6 feet tall. His physique had changed too. He was broad shouldered and muscular. His long hair reached the bottom of his neck, complementing his beautiful face. The only thing that had not changed was his eyes. He always gazed at her with the same passion and intensity. He was easily the most handsome young man she had ever seen.

How she longed to kiss him. To feel his soft lips on hers. But she had held back, worried where a relationship with Anakin could take both of them.

"Padme, is everything alright?" Anakin asked her. "You seem extremely quiet." He stopped walking and looked at her closely.

"Oh nothing… just thinking," Padme said.

Anakin turned around and gazed at the water. Padme joined him at his side. "I was also thinking… thinking about my mother. I am so happy she is free, married with Cliegg."

Padme touched his arm gently, "I'm sure she is. Just as happy as I am being in your presence."

Anakin held her hand, and looked at her, considering her words. Slowly she turned and looked back at him. _I have to show her how I feel _Anakin thought, as he leant down and press his lips to hers.

The kiss deepened and intensified, as they both held each other tightly. Anakin was in utter bliss, feeling as if he was the luckiest man in the galaxy as he kissed the beautiful brunette, the woman of his dreams.

They finally broke apart. Padme looked up at him and smiled, "Anakin…" she was speechless.

Gathering her into his arms, he gently put a finger on her lips.

"Padme, angel, I love you."

He finally had said the words he had wanted to say to her since the moment he met her.

She embraced him tightly. "Oh Ani, you are so sweet. I love you too, and you know, I always have." She quickly kissed him. "But how will this work? I'm a Queen, and you are training…"

Anakin sighed, "Trust me Padme. It will. I am not a Jedi. Only Jedi are forbidden to have attachements. Nothing will ever stop our love."

And he leant down to kiss her again.

**Will this love work out? Review please! **


End file.
